Conservatiebiologie
16 juni 2014 namiddag Mondeling Honnay: vraag 1 1) Uitmijning van fosfor 2) biomitigatie? 3) Aichi doelstellingen 4) ? 5) IUCN vraag 2: 2 systemen waarvan 1 geneste plots van 3 verschillende groottes in een continu bos en andere 3 losse plots met overeenkomstige groottes geïsoleerd in een akkerlandschap. Geeft de hypothetische S-A curves voor beide systemen in 1 grafiek en leg grondig uit. Schriftelijk Mergeay (vraag 3) Je wilt overgaan tot herintroductie waarbij je keuze hebt uit 2 verschillende bronpopulaties. Voor elke bronpopulatie zijn voor alle (10) allelen van één locus aangegeven hoe vaak ze in een staalname gevonden waren (pop 1 had 91x allel 9 en de andere maar 1x, populatie 2 had 2 allelen 34x en één 32x en de rest 0x). Geef aan voor welke populatie je zou kiezen om als bronpopulatie voor de herintroductie te gebruiken (formule voor heterozygositeit gegeven, berekeningen waren echt er niet nodig). Schriftelijk Van De Meuter (vraag 4) Figuur 6 (hoofdstuk metapopulaties) gegeven. Leg de figuur uit en welk proces de oorzaak kan zijn voor wat we op de figuur zien. 16 juni 2014, voormiddag M''ondeling Honnay'' 1)Oorzaken van veel bedreigde plantensoorten in Vlaanderen + hoe+ voorbeelden 2) a) defineer extinctieschuld & geef ze grafisch op 2 verschillende manieren aan. b) hoe zou je concreet nagaan of er sprake is van extinctieschuld van verschillende vlindersoorten in voedselarme graslanden? M: Waarom is invasiebiologie belangrijk. Geef van elk van je argumenten een concreet voorbeeld. VDM: Hevige storm zorgde voor het vertroebelen van een heldere ondiepe vijver. Reden + waarom blijft nadien de vijver nog steeds troebel 6 juni 2014, voormiddag Honnay: * koopt een overbemeste akker en wilt zo snel mogelijk een bos: welke technieken pas je toe? * figuren van gefragmenteerd gebied en even grote stukken in een niet gefragmenteerd gebied: eerst S/A curves afleiden voor beide gebieden en uitleggen, dan ook nog zeggen wat dat inhoudt voor de populatiegroottes en hoe dat komt Vandemeuter: *leg ecoducten uit, wat zijn de voor- en nadelen? zijn ze effectief, nuttig? Demeester: * situeer 'tragedy of the commons' en geef 3 voorbeelden * wat is TEEB en geef de bijhorende figuur * hoe kan je ecosystemen opnemen in een economisch model 19 juni 2013, namiddag Mondeling Honnay 1. Grafiek van soortenrijkdom tegenover eilandoppervlakte. De vierkantjes zijn oceanische eilanden. De cirkels zijn eilanden die duizend jaar geleden gevormd zijn van schiereilanden die van het vasteland gescheiden werden door stijging van de zeespiegel. De kleinste van deze eilanden bevinden zich op dezelfde rechte als de oceanische eilanden, de grote (schier)eilanden hebben een hogere soortenrijkdom per oppervlakte dan de oceanische eilanden van dezelfde oppervlakte. Op welke van deze eilanden zal een geneste fauna voorkomen? (ook extinctieschuld vermelden) 2. Bespreek de Conventie van de Biodiversiteit en de Aichi-doelstellingen (jaartallen, Nagoya, definitie van biodiversiteit, ...) Extra bijvraag; Wat weet je van de VLM? Schriftelijk De Meester 1. Er zijn verschillende studies gevoerd over biodiversiteit en ecosysteemdiensten in België en Europa. Wat zijn de conclusies van deze studies? 2. Welke methodes kan je gebruiken voor de studies van de reacties van organismen op klimaatverandering? Schriftelijk Mergeay 1. Bespreek twee mechanismen waardoor een organisme invasief kan worden. Geef ook een (verzonnen) voorbeeld voor elk van deze mechanismen. 2. Welke criteria moet je beschouwen wanneer je wil beschouwen of een uitheems dier mogelijk invasief kan worden? Beargumenteer, geef niet gewoon een opsomming van kenmerken van invasieve soorten. 17 juni 2013, namiddag Mondeling Honnay 1) Leid af en bespreek ivm met de eilandtheorie Se=(I0/(I0+E0)) Sp 2) Bespreek 7 vormen van intrinsieke zeldzaamheid. Extra bijvraag: ANB: wat is dat en wat doen ze? Schriftelijk 3) Gegeven:'' ''Figuur 6 uit hoofdstuk Metapopulaties Gevraagd: Bespreek deze figuur. Welk fenomeen ondergaat deze metapopulatie om aan deze figuur te voldoen? 4) Gegeven: Een aantal gegevens van populaties van een bepaalde plantensoort: He, Ne, Fst,... Gevraagd: a) Bespreek deze gegevens met het oog op met de historische en hedendaagse demografie. b) 1 van de 20 gebruikte merkers vertoonde een lage He in een aantal populaties. Hoe komt dit? c) Wat kan je besluiten over de genmigratie als deze populaties in .?.-equilibrium zijn? 18 juni 2012, namiddag *Mondeling: Vergelijking bespreken ivm eilandtheorie (+ Leid af!): Se=(I0/(I0+E0)) Sp *Mondeling: Bespreek abiotische en biotische barrières ivm natuurherstel. Hoe kan geneste soortencombinatie de soortenrijkdom op eilanden verklaren als de zeespiegel stijgt *Schriftelijk: Metapopulatie -->Figuur 6: Verandering in de proportie bezette habitat patches bij evenwicht (P) wanneer de habitatpatchgrootte afneemt. De kolonisatiekans © neemt af en de extinctiekans stjgt; beide mechanismen zorgen voor een verlaging van het aandeel bezette patches. wordt gegeven, welk fenomeen ondergaat deze metapopulatie om aan deze figuur te voldoen? *Schriftelijk: Invasiebiologie artikel, driver of passenger model, welk invasieproces, ... 18 juni voormiddag 2012 Deel Honnay: 1) a) Stelling juist of fout en bespreek: In Vlaanderen kan de biodiversiteit enkel in natuurreservaten in stand gehouden worden. b) Het behoud van deze biodiversiteit op lange termijn in de natuurreservaten is onzeker. 2) a) 6 vormen van zeldzaamheid, bespreek. b) 2 types van barrières bij natuurherstel. Bespreek. Deel Van De Meuter: Een storm zorgt ervoor dat een heldere vijver omslaagt naar de troebele toestand en zo blijft. Hoe komt dit en hoe wordt de troebelheid in stand gehouden. Antwoord met schema's. Deel Merguey: een oefening over conservatiegenetica waar je resultaten van genetisch onderzoek bij Vroedmeesterpadden moet bespreken. 11 juni 2012 -Conventie biodiversiteit -Benaderingen voor inschatting aantal soorten op aarde -geneste populaties... Hoe geven deze ons info over de klimaatsveranderingen -Deel De Meutter: Kokmeeuwen in het vinne --> hoe beinvloeden ze de vijver en hoe kunnen we de vijver in stand houden -Dee De Meester: - Definite van ecosyteemdiensten volgens de TEEB en de milenium assesment - hoe ecosyteemdiensten integreren in het economisch model? - Is er evidentie voor een link tussen biodiversiteit en ecosysteemdiensten? juni 2011: 1. conventie voor biodiversiteit (uitleggen, datum kennen) 2. ecosysteemdiensten, oa economische valuatie, pro's en contra's van de verschillende methoden 3. gegeven grafieken toepassen op passenger/driver model, uitleggen 4. ... Deze vragen komen van het biosforum, herschikt door niklas: Examenvragen Natuurbehoud en beheer: Deel Honnay: 1: Je bent als bioloog tewerkgesteld bij de Vlaamse Gemeenschap en je bent belast met de aankoop van natuurgebieden. ... (stuk tekst). Presenteer puntsgewijs een reeks criteria waarmee je rekening zou houden bij de keuze van nieuwe gebieden. Geef bij elk criterium een BONDIGE toelichting. 2: Situeer/bespreek de begrippen: natuurontwikkelingsmaatregelen - ontwikkelingsbeheer – instandhoudingsbeheer. 3:Je bent als bioloog aangesteld... (etc). Je stelt vast dat het aantal kiemplanten van bosplanten in kleine bossen systematisch lager is dan in grote bossen. Geef mogelijke oorzaken en bespreek. 4:Experimenten van simberlof 5:Eilandtheorie toepassen op een kaartje van twee archipels 6:Figuur gegeven over de hoeveelheid biomassa in functie van de afstand tot de rand van een bos. Deze figuur bespreken en de verklaren welke ecologische processen erachter kunnen zitten. 7:Je bent als bioloog aangesteld in een Kempens heidegebied, dat bebost is met Pinus sylvestris, hoe kan je dit bos omzetten in heidegbied, met welke factoren hou je rekening, wat zouden eventuele problemen kunnen zijn? 8:Fig met s-A relatie en plots van landvogels toen er schiereilanden waren en later toen het eilanden werden. Verklaar+ geneste fauna?waarom? 9:extinctiespiraal, wat en welke invloeden 1) 'nieuwe wildernisconcept' 2) genetische differentiatie 3) Situeer genetische drift 4) Situeer morpf-bias 5)K/T extinctie 6)ontwikkelingsbeheer 7)extinctieschuld 8)civieltechnisch versus natuurtechnisch Deel Van Assche (oude prof, vragen wrs niet meer gebruikt!): Hoofdvragen: 1:Welke habitattypen zijn het meest bedreigd in hun voortbestaan? 2:Hoe graslanden behouden? 3:Oorzaken veranderingen in de natuur. 4:Waarom natuurbehoud? Stellingen: 1)onze wegbermen zijn arm aan soorten door het gebruik van pesticiden 2)in moerassen en venen ontstaat turf 3)natte heide werd vroeger vooral begraasd 4) veel soorten typische bosplanten zijn uitgestorven 5) natuurbehoud moet zich toespitsen op behoud van enkele typische soorten 6) uitsterven van soorten is een kettingreactie 7) In duinen komen normaal struiken voor, zoals duindoorn 8) Richtlijnen voor wegbermbeheer stellen dat er pas gemaaid mag worden na 15 juni. Dit is een goede maatregel. 9) De otter is bij ons uitgestorven door watervervuiling 10)mag niet kappen in een bos 11)Verschillende grazers gebruiken 12)Achteruitgang riet door waterverontreiniging Deel De Meester: 1)situeringsvraag: Wat zijn de sterktes/zwaktes van de 'space for time' analogie? 2)open vraag: Bespreek de genetische aspecten van de 'extinctiespiraal'. 3) Geef kort aan waarom genetische drift belangrijk is in natuurbehoud 4) Waar zal het effect van klimaatveranderingen het grootst zijn (polen, warm/koud gematigd, mediterraan, tropisch) 5)Situeringsvraag: (concreet antwoorden in enkele zinnen) De natuurlijke klimaatschommelingen van de NAO & ENSO fenomenen kunnen gebruikt worden om de effecten van eventuele klimaatsveranderingen te onderzoeken. Leg uit & verduidelijk met een voorbeeld. 6)Open vraag: Hoe ga je te werk om een lokaal uitgestorven soort te herintroduceren? Geef de opeenvolgende stappen en bespreek. 7) management unit 8) reintroductie van een soort 9) Habitatfragmentatie en de klimaatsverandering hebben een nadelig effect op de biodiversiteit. Bespreek de effecten van klimaatverandering van pool naar evenaar (kort toelichten van polen, koud gematigd, warm gematigd, mediterraan en tropisch) VDMeutter: 1:Geef vier mogelijke technieken om een ondiepe vijver om te vormen van troebel naar helder. 2:Voorbeeld van de kommavlinder bespreken en zeggen hoe konijnen de verspreiding kunnen beïnvloeden, relatie met metapopulatiemodel uitleggen. Mergaey: 1:Definieer passenger/driver modellen voor invasieve soorten en licht toe hoe ge kunt onderzoeken of een invasieve soort een passenger of een driver is. 2: Geef de genetische definitie van de effectieve populatiegrootte, geef 3 factoren die Ne beïnvloeden. Losse vragen (niet aangegeven welke prof): * Wat betekenen de afkortingen OVAM, VMM, INBO en ANB en wat doen ze? *Leg bondig de 4 belangrijkste oorzaken van extinctie uit en leg het mechanisme van elk uit! Geef telkens een concreet voorbeeld. (mondeling 6pnt) *Geef 3 argumenten pro en contra voor herintroducties. Hoe zou de IUCN zich kunnen aanpassen? (4pnt) *een vijver is plots van een heldere met waterplanten bezette toestand overgegaan naar een troebele algenrijke vijver door eutrofiëring. Verklaar deze overgang en hoe zou je nutriëntenvermindering kunnen aanpakken? (4pnt) *Bij inteelt hebben we een F waarde! Wat is deze F en geef verband aan de fitnessverlaging! (3pnt) *Je bent als bioloog aangesteld in een Kempens heidegebied, dat bebost is met Pinus sylvestris, hoe kan je dit bos omzetten in heidegbied, met welke factoren hou je rekening, wat zouden eventuele problemen kunnen zijn? *na degradatie van een gebied treedt er demografisch herstel op maar wat met genetisch herstel? welke factoren? *wat doen (4dingen) om van troebel naar helder water te gaan in ondiepe vijvers? * bespreek de synergie van klimaatsverandering, habitatfragmentatie en de homogenisering door invasieve soorten ifv het verlies van BD *wat is natuurinrichting? geef de doelstellingen en 3 mogelijke maatregelen. (3pnt)